


Don't Look Up

by Delia_Sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (lalu saia dibakar), M/M, NOT for the faint-hearted, aaaaahhh... seperti biasa delia ga bisa nge-tag, ahaahahhaaa, intinya mah saia minta komen, kalo misalnya bingung, maafkan ini ceritanya agak membingungkan, monggo mampir, yyyuuup
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jangan lihat ke atas, Eren."</p><p>"Kenapa?"</p><p>"Dia tidak suka dilihat."</p><p>-FJMedic Memento Mori 2015-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingenium_cordis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenium_cordis/gifts).



> Untuk Ingenium_cordis, semoga suka yaa~
> 
> Prompt:  
> "You can see to your left, right, and below your bed. But don't look up, he hates being seen."

_“Jangan lihat ke atas, Eren.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

_“Jangan lihat ke atas…”_

* * *

Suara aneh itu kembali menghantui pikirannya. Terlebih ketika dia mulai berpikir dirinya akan berhenti mendengar bisikan-bisikan dan gedoran pintu yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada itu.

_Tunggu, apakah pintu itu baru saja berbisik padanya?_

Tidak, tidak. Dia mulai kehilangan dirinya.

_Atau justru mencapai dirinya yang sebenarnya? Dia tak bisa membedakannya._

“Kau hanya takut, Eren.”

_Akan apa?_

“Kau akan baik-baik saja.”

_Tangan Levi terasa dingin dalam genggamannya._

“Aku akan terus bersamamu.”

_Dia tidak yakin akan hal itu._

“Levi, dia akan datang…” suaranya bergetar.

Seharusnya dia siap. Dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya seumur hidupnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk membantai monster berdarah dingin yang telah merebut segala yang dia miliki.

_“EREN!”_

Suara ibunya tidak pernah bisa berhenti terngiang di telinganya.

 _Begitu pula pemandangan mengerikan di rumahnya. Di tempat yang_ dulu _adalah rumahnya. Tiga tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimang darah. Dan yang pliang mengerikan adalah dia mengenal ketigaya._

_Bukan. Yang paling mengerikan adalah hanya dirinya yang selamat tanpa bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi._

“Eren, kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan lihat ke atas.” Suara tegas Levi sama sekali tidak menenangkannya.

“Aku akan membunuhnya… makhluk itu…!”

Genggaman tangan Levi semakin lemah.

“Aku mencintaimu, Eren…”

“Tidak. Tidak… tidak, ini tidak boleh—kau…!”

Dia sudah memohon pada Tuhan, pada dewa, pada siapapun yang bisa dia ingat, jangan biarkan ini terjadi lagi! Dia muak dengan pemandangan merah yang akan terus terpatri dalam ingatannya tanpa bisa memanggil kembali potongan yang hilang di dalamnya!

“Maaf, aku tidak cukup kuat. Aku mencintaimu, Eren. Jangan lihat ke atas…”

_“Jangan lihat ke atas, Eren sayang.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan! Dia sudah memohon sepenuh hatinya, dia sudah siap untuk menukar nyawanya! Hentikan waktu, hentikan darah Levi, hentikan napasnya, apapun! Dia bersedia kembali ke waktu ketika Levi sama sekali tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya daripada harus seperti ini!

_“Dia tidak suka dilihat…”_

_“Siapa?”_

Tangan dalam genggamannya jatuh lemas. Dia telah kehilangan Levi.

_“Jangan lihat ke atas…”_

_“Jangan lihat ke atas…”_

_“Jangan lihat ke atas, dia tidak suka dilihat.”_

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Eren mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap nanar sosok di atas sana hanya untuk menyadari bahwa seluruh langit-langit rumahnya dilapisi oleh cermin, seakan-akan untuk memperingati orang-orang yang dulu tinggal disitu bersamanya akan makhluk berdarah dingin yang akan datang dan menebar bau darah serta melukis sebuah karya agung bertema macabre dari korban-korbannya.

Kenyataan menerpa Eren layaknya badai salju.

Makhluk yang selama ini dia kejar hanyalah di sebrang cermin itu.

Dirinya, kini tengah menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

“Aha… ketemu kau.”

 

* * *

**_END_ **

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay, akhirnya seleseh. Maaf terkesan half-assed, sesungguhnya bikin cerita ini, saia seenggaknya third-quater-assed loooh... *dibakar*
> 
> Semoga suka yaaa~! Muach!


End file.
